Tainted Hikari
by Yugiohkittylover
Summary: There is always a story in every story of a light who meets a dark and changes their heart then finds love and live happily ever after; so let me ask you, what would happen if there was no light? Mobium, Castle, Baku and more shippings Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Luna does not own Yugioh

Me: hi everyone ^.^ I will try to update all my other stories but this has been stuck in my head so i'm writing it.

Yugi: shouldn't you not make another story

Yuki: Yugi has a point Luna you can barley keep up with the stories you have now.

Me: I know but I just... oh str

Yugi: str?

Yuki: str means screw the rules

Yugi: oh (anime sweat drops)

Me: correct Yuki

Yuki: also for part of the story Yugi will be very OOC.

Me: okay to the story!

* * *

For every world there is a story of light and dark how the light is pure and untainted while the dark is evil until they meet the innocent light who changes there world. So let me ask you a question, what if there was no light?

* * *

It was a cold winter day in Shiro a city in what is now known as the light county which used to be Japan. All the side walks where abandoned since everyone huddled inside their warm cozy houses. One such person was a Young five year old boy with skin that was pale and wouldn't tan no matter how long he stayed in the sun. Hs most notable feature where his two pure white eyes.

Now this boy was to young to understand why people always avoided him; and yes he could still see and the eye color was natural. He lay in his bed since he was a very sickly child who seemed never to be healthy for more then one day.

Today he was waiting patiently for his grandfather to bring him his dinner. He lived with his grandfather since his parents had been murdered when he was two years old, but that is another story.

Finally after a few more minuets of waiting his room door was pushed open and his grandfather walked in carrying a tray with some warm soup and crackers.

"Jii-chan!" The young boy smiled from his place on the bed. Pillows where stacked up behind his back so that he could sit up as his grandfather put the tray over his small legs as he started to slowly eat only to stop and look up at his grandfather.

"Jii-chan?" He whispered in a soft angelic voice.

"Yes my boy?" His grandfather looked at him kindness shining in his eyes as he looked at his grandson.

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked looking at his grandfather with pleading eyes.

"Of course my boy." His grandfather said with a chuckle as he sat down on the bed.

"What story would you like?" He asked the boy.

"Umm, Hikara's!" The boy said enthusiasm laced his voice making the elder smile.

"Of course my boy." He said still smiling.

"Once upon a time..."

_Story~_

_Once upon a time there was a small town in Japan, it was so small no one had bothered to name it since it was located in a secluded place far away from anything else. Within that village there were around one hundred people. Everyone in that village was kind and they all helped each other. On the far side of the village a young seven year old girl was playing with some other village girls; this girl's name was Hikara. Her long ankle length hair was sky blue and he eyes where a bright baby blue and her skin was pale as the snow on the mountain tops. Just as the girls where about to continue playing a voice sounded from the door way of a small cozy house._

_"Hikara-chan!" A young four year old girl with dark violet hair and large innocent amethyst eyes called out._

_"Yes Yuka?" Hikara called back to Yuka._

_"Can you pwese come inside Hikara-chan?" Yuka asked._

_"Why Yuka?" Hikara asked._

_"Umm..." Yuka trailed off looking at her feet._

_"Leave her Hikara she is so annoying." Marietta one of the meaner village girls said glaring at Yuka. _

_"Marie! Be nicer!" Another girl, Kana told Marietta sternly since she was the more mature of all the group._

_"Why should she? I mean she has a point Kana." Karin (Kana's older sister) said._

_"No Kana's right!" Kāna (Kana's twin) spoke up._

_"No she should just leave!" Another girl spoke up._

_"No she is fine!" Another yelled. Soon there was a full on battle with all the seven through eleven year olds trying to say the worst word. (and yes they sad some very bad words)_

_"Stop it you guys!" Hikara yelled making everyone stop, Hikara never yelled NEVER._

_"Please I don't want to cause an argument we are all friends right? So today all go with Yuka and tomorrow we will play all day okay?" Hikara lowered her voice again. There was a collection of answers but they all agreed and everyone left as Hikara turned to Yuka._

_"So what is wrong Yuka?" Hikara asked stepping into the house._

_"Yoko-kun is sick again." Yuka answered closing the door._

_"What does he have?" Hikara asked. Now Yoko was the youngest child in the village he was only three and very prone on getting sick. He had the most beautiful blond hair and unusual turquois eyes that seemed to glimmer with curiosity._

_"I don't know Hikara-chan he just fell and den..." Yuka's eyes started to tear up and Hikara pulled her into a quick hug._

_"Don't worry Yuka a will go check on him and if it is bad we will bring him to the healer." Hikara smiled at her sibling._

_"Really Hikara-chan?" _

_"Yes Yuka he will be fine." Hikara smiled at her before leaving to check on Yoko._

_~Time skip (6 years later)~_

_Hikara got up silently from her bed; it was a crisp Saturday morning. Checking her time keeper (like a calendar; sorta) she smiled sadly it was already time again. _

**_'Are you okay Hikara?' _**_The voice sounded through her mind._

_'Yes Hikari' She answered back with a depressed sigh. Hikari was her multi personality she had gained two years ago. She was a very nice person and was very mother like towards Hikara which she was very thankful for._

**_'Will you go visit them?'_**

_'Of course I will...why did it have to happen this way Hikari?'_

**_'I don't know Hikara, you are to pure to have this happen to you.'_**

_'...I better get ready; talk to you later Hikari...'_

**_'Of course; I won't ever leave you.'_**

_Hikara sighed and got out her close for that day which was a beautiful light purple silk dress that hung loosely around her thin frame. Presently finishing she sighed one last time._

_"Teleport Forgotten town." She whispered and a bright light surrounded her before she appeared in what seemed to be a path lined with multi colored trees with amethyst, turquoise and baby blue colored leaves. She walked down the path barefooted in her dress until she reached the end of the path. There stood two beautiful statues of angels with a grave marking engraved into the bottom of the stones._

_"Hi you two, did you miss me?" Hikara teared up as she sat in front of the two stones._

_-on the stones-_

_1st one-_

_Yuka Tenshi _

_5_

_May the soul of this child rest in peace_

_2nd stone-_

_Yoko Tenshi_

_3_

_May this child forever dream in heaven_

_It had all happened so soon, that afternoon she had been wrong Yoko had been sick with Zettaizetsumei or certain death it was a dieses that was still incurable; he died within an hour. Yuka's birthday had been a week later when an 'accident' had happened causing her to die._

_"I miss you." Hikara was in tears as she looked at the two stones._

_~Time skip (3 years)~_

_Hikara stared forward at the girl stared at her. She had long black hair and bloody crimson eyes that seemed to stare into her soul._

_"Who are you?" They asked at the exact same time._

_"You first." Hikara said._

_/Yah right/ Hikara suddenly heard a voice in her head other then Hikari's._

_\wa wa wa? Who are you?\ Hikara thought back scared._

_/Uhh, Yamia you?/_

_\H- Hikara... um why can I hear you in my head?\_

_/How am I suposto know?/_

_|Your them|_

_/What the!/_

_\Hikari!\_

_|Hello Hikara. Now you are the light and darkness of the world.|_

_/Yeah right, news flash we are not boys only boys can do it. That is what the prophecy says/_

_|Who said that is the true prophecy?|_

_\What do you mean Hikari?\_

_|What I mean is what you are|_

_/ugg, that doesn't make any sense/_

_|Soon it will just remember the prophecy|_

_\yes; the ones how balance the power is forever theirs though who weald this power are the key to eternal happiness but also eternal sorrow.\_

_|Correct but what of the rest?|_

_/What do you mean there isn't any more to it./_

_|Yes there is and though who find it must heed it's warning. For you I give you this; do not mess with the power. Now good bye and make this world a better place.|_

_/Wait!/ _

_\...She's gone... What did she mean Yamia?\_

_/I'm not sure.../_

_So from then on Hikara and Yamia worked to make a better place and where able to do it together. Around a year later each girl fell in love and married Yamia to the boy of black Kuro and Hikara to the boy of white Shiro. Ever since that day there have been multiple people with these powers until one day ten years ago they just disappeared._

_~End of Story~_

The old man looked up to see his grandson sleeping soundly and his food finished. Silently he picked up the tray and walked out of the room closing the door and whispering good night to the slumbering boy.

* * *

Me: okay done! Was it okay?

Yugi: please review follow and favorite if you want her to continue.


End file.
